Following Ginny
by MystycFaerie
Summary: Hermione follows Ginny when she sneaks out one night. One shot. Rated M for a reason! HG/DM HG/TN GW/BZ GW/VC GW/GG GW/TN Don't like, don't read. My first fanfic, so helpful comments and suggestions are appreciated!


It was well past midnight when Hermione awoke to the sound of rustling sheets. She lay quietly, willing herself back to sleep when there came the unmistakable sound of feet hitting the floor. Hermione frowned into the darkness. If there was one thing she hated it was the prospect of catching a fellow Gryffindor breaking a rule, especially one of her roommates. As quietly as possible she reached out and slid her privacy curtain to the side. Her eyes darted across the dark room until they fell upon a lone figure slipping out of the bunk across from hers. Ginny. As if sensing that someone was watching, the red-head froze, glancing about suspiciously. Hermione let the curtain drop back into place and attempted to breathe evenly, simulating sleep. What in Merlin's name was Ginny up to? Undoubtedly it was against the rules… she doubted that her friend would be so sneaky about a late night trip to the loo. She bit her lip as she considered confronting the girl right then and there. No, that was not the answer. Ginny would be upset and probably cause a scene, waking Lavender and Padma, and then there would be hell to pay. More movement interrupted her thoughts. Cautiously moving the curtain again, she caught a glimpse of red hair moving through the door that led out to the commons. Stifling a groan, Hermione weighed her options. She could leave Ginny to her own business… an option that would likely result in her friend being caught be someone or some_thing_ far less friendly, or she could follow.

By the time Hermione reached the commons, Ginny had already disappeared. Sighing, she reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the Marauder's Map. She ran a hand through her thick curls and silently cursed her friend for unwittingly putting her in such a position. _She, _Hermione Granger, was about to break curfew, use contraband materials, and who knows what else! Briefly she considered simply turning around and going back up to her dorm. No, that would never do. Besides, Ginny might end up needing her. The girl just hadn't been the same since Harry, the love of her young life, had been caught cheating. Honestly, Hermione wasn't quite sure how she hadn't suffered a complete nervous breakdown. Catching your man in bed with your own brother can cause some deep seated issues. No, with the event in mention only a month behind them, this was definitely not the time to let Ginny roam the castle alone at night. She turned her attention back to the object in her hands. Right, time for some rule breaking then. Rolling her eyes, she tapped it with her wand and murmured the necessary words. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map unfolded, and she watched her friend's progress down the halls. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she finally saw where Ginny was heading. 'Of course, the room of requirement!' She thought. 'Lucky thing I checked when I did… if she'd gone in before I looked, I'd never have known.' Raising her wand, she cast a quick disillusionment charm before slipping past the portrait and heading down the hallway.

When she finally reached the room of requirement, Hermione breathed a quick sigh of relief. The door stood slightly ajar, so she would have no trouble getting in. Suddenly, she heard movement to the side. Slipping quickly into an alcove, she watched in disbelief as Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Blaise Zabini filed down the hall, heading straight for the open door and Ginny. Raising her wand, she was just about to step out and block their way, when Ginny's voice filled her ears. "It's about time you got here, boys! Just the four of you tonight?" Blaise laughed, "Not enough for you Weasley? I'm sure we can find a few more if you're willing to wait." "Not on your life, Zabini, get in here!" With a harsh laugh, he walked through the open door, gesturing for the other four to follow. Hermione bit her lip, checking to make sure that her disillusionment charm was still firmly in place. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the hallway and followed the last boy in where a shock awaited her.

Ginny stood naked in the middle of the room, red hair flowing down her back. Her bare skin shimmered in the moonlight, pale except for the dusky pink nipples adorning her pert breasts. The Slytherin boys formed a circle around her as Ginny slid her small hands down her flat stomach to her hairless pussy. She moaned as she inserted one, then two fingers and began to stroke herself. His face a mask, Zabini took hold of her shoulder, roughly forcing her down onto her knees. Ginny reached out, freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers and took him swiftly into her mouth. The Slytherin moaned, fisting his hands in her hair. Freeing his own cock, Nott placed one of her free hands on it as Goyle took the other. Crabbe knelt behind her, his own fingers taking up where hers had left off. Ginny moaned around Zabini's cock, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Unnoticed off to the side of the room, Hermione watched with a mixture of awe and horror. This was her _friend_, shouldn't she do something? Still, it was clear that Ginny was enjoying herself with her little Slytherin gang bang. As she watched, Crabbe shifted onto his back, lifting and then impaling Ginny on his cock. Her moans became louder as he gripped her hips, forcing them to move in a frenzied rhythm. Hermione couldn't breathe. Her nipples grew hard and wetness began creeping into her knickers. How could this possibly be turning her on? It should have been disgusting, yet she could not help but wish that she was in Ginny's place, feeling those hands on her body, those cocks in her mouth and pussy. Slowly, she slid a hand down the front of her knickers. It couldn't hurt to imagine, could it? She watched slowly stroking herself. She was almost completely lost to the fantasy when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder as a voice whispered in her ear, "Like what you see, Granger?"

Hermione could have died. Not only had she been caught touching herself while shamelessly acting the voyeur, the person beside her was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God himself! She blushed and tried to turn away, but his hands stopped her, arms pulling her up against his chest. She looked up into his shifting grey eyes and felt herself growing faint. "How…?" "Charms fade when you lose your concentration. Now, I asked you a question, Granger… are you going to answer it?" "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, what?" "Yes, I like what I see…" She got no further before his lips crashed down on hers. Merlin, was this what it was supposed to feel like? Her heart raced, her blood boiled, and she threw herself into the kiss. His tongue parted her lips and met hers briefly before moving to explore other corners of her mouth. His hands were all over her, stroking her breasts, her arse, and everywhere in between. She tugged at his shirt, ripping apart the buttons until her hands met smooth skin. She moaned as he stripped off her robes, leaving her exposed in only her knickers. With a growl, he tore those off as well. Breaking the kiss, he look her in the eye. "What do you want?" In answer, she slipped to her knees, fumbling with his trousers until she freed his cock. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Swallowing hard, she opened her mouth and took him in. Damn but he was big! She glanced up to see his head thrown back, eyes rolling in pleasure as she sucked him. Slowly, she brought up a hand a cupped his balls, kneading them as she bobbed her head. Malfoy sucked in his breath and grasped her under her arms. With a curse he yanked her up and slammed her against the wall, entering her with on swift stroke. She cried out against his neck as she thrust into her. "Is this what you wanted, Granger?" Hermione shook her head. "M.. More…" He laughed, pumping harder. "I think I know what you want." He turned, wrapping her legs around his waist. Through the haze that threatened to take over her mind, she felt two more hands on her body, one kneading her breasts while the other probed her arsehole. "Yesssss!" She hissed through her teeth. She threw back her head, resting it on Nott's shoulder as he pressed his cock to her nether opening. Malfoy stilled as his mate pushed in. Hermione screamed, half in pain, half in mind-blowing pleasure as Nott filled her arse. He and Malfoy then began thrusting into her without mercy. She was going to explode. She climbed higher and faster until she shattered into a million pieces and still there was no mercy. Her head fell to the side and she saw Ginny sandwiched between Crabbe and Zabini, sucking on Goyle as though her life depended on it. Inexplicably, the scene made her even hotter, and she cried out as she climbed to yet another peak.

Hours later, the sated Slytherins finally left. She lay gasping on the floor, completely unable to move. Ginny lay beside her in a similar state. Finally, the red-head pushed herself up onto an elbow and smirked at Hermione. "I guess I won't be sneaking out alone from now on, will I?"


End file.
